


Gold Rush

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Childhood Friends, M/M, actor wooseok, everyone loves wooseok bc he's wooseok why wouldn't you love him, fan culture mentioned a lot, hidden relatonship kinda, its not that bad of a break up though, like real life wait no lmao, pure angst, stalker fans mentioned, the "fairytale" love story trope, there's a cute flashback though, they used to be like highschool sweethearts, tw // stalking death threats, wooseok has a shitty company, yein broke college student with a rich bf feels, yein's possessive as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Gold Rush"Yein loved Wooseok but he wasn't sure he could bear the price of being with him.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 11





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> beta reader ; @wideillusion on twt

Yein swore he struck gold when Wooseok confessed to him.

They were the perfect match, childhood friends that fell in love. It sounded like something straight out of a fairytale. 

Wooseok was also beautiful, the kind that people would trip over themselves just to get a second glance at him, and Yein knew that well. He remembered being the messenger of so many love letters purely because he was the only one Wooseok would hang around. If only they knew none of those letters made it to the older as Yein had ripped them to shreds the second they were out of sight. 

Just the thought that thousands of people would die to feel Wooseok’s touch made his skin  _ crawl, _ even if it was now reality. Jealousy was a trait that Yein had tried to remove from his system, but it didn’t help when his boyfriend was wanted by  _ everyone. _

When Wooseok decided to become an actor, Yein hadn't objected. Their relationship wasn’t public anyways—only known by their small group of friends—so, he had no problem hiding it for a few more years or so when Wooseok became an actor, and it made good money so who was he to complain? 

To be more specific, he signed up as an extra, Yein figured there wouldn’t be  _ that _ many people snooping around him just because he had a line or two.

He didn’t expect to see thousands and thousands of gifts gather at their front doorstep—box after box—And he definitely didn’t expect Wooseok’s company to ask him to move out of his and the older’s apartment claiming that it was some kind of security threat to live with the actor. Yein wanted to spit on them, and he would’ve if Wooseok’s career wasn’t in the palms of their hands.

As Wooseok appeared in more movies and dramas, it only added onto Yein’s overwhelming anxiety—every premiere more successful than the last. Every time Wooseok gifted him something expensive, Yein would know he had accepted another job—by a famous director if he had to guess.

The jewelry that hung around Yein’s neck increased with the amount of fans Wooseok gained each schedule, rubies, diamonds, pearls glimmered against his pale skin. It felt  _ heavy _ , he felt guilty knowing that none of those people knew that he was on the receiving end of the money too.

He felt even worse knowing that in some kind of way, he was  _ holding Wooseok back. _ The amount of people that Wooseok worked with, more successful, wealthier, prettier and maybe even nicer than him, so many people that were more suitable for him; but the older had turned them all down because of their stupid childhood love story that stuck into adulthood. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun shone softly over the two boys as they laid comfortably over the damp grass, pretty pink flowers littered along the school’s grounds—it was the only place in the academy that was vacant of chattering students. A thankful silence for Wooseok since he always had juniors sneaking to take peaks at him, though it was annoying, Yein couldn't deny that he would want a look at the older too. 

Wooseok was smiling leisurely as Yein's head rested over his chest, listening to the older's chest beat in a steady rhythm. His cheek pressed against the golden eagle symbol of their school's that was stitched on the left of Wooseok's clean white shirt. 

His bright red hair reflecting against the sunlight causing red specks to appear over his shoulders. "Yein," He called the younger, voice soft like cotton, a tone Wooseok only used with him. 

Yein looked up from the book he was holding momentarily, returning Wooseok's smile as the older ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. "hm?" he hummed a response. 

"we've been friends for how many years?" Wooseok asked, more for Yein to answer than to jog his memory—the younger doubted Wooseok would forget the day they met.

"Well, we met when I was seven, you stepped on my shoe at school and I got mad at you. We're graduating this year so—eleven years?" He said, 

Wooseok nodded, confirming his answer. 

"and it's been 3 years since we kissed at that sleepover at Jinhyuk's" Yein cringed at the older's mention of the situation but he still remembered it perfectly. Back then, they had just been experimenting; even if it wasn't Yein's first kiss, he'd been shocked to learn that it was Wooseok's first. Yein had nearly choked on his water when Wooseok told him that right after their kiss. 

"and what about it?" This was the first time both of them had talked about the incident, but they were mature enough to understand their feelings now, they weren't squirming kids that were scared of their emotions. 

Wooseok scrunched his nose, he was nervous, a body language Yein had learned to read after all these years, other people said Wooseok was hard to read, Yein would say he was the complete opposite—the actions were just hidden in plain sight, like how his hands would jerk softly because he nervous. "You know I'm someone who's honest with my feelings and that night, I felt something." 

Yein nodded, focusing on the older's words, even if he knew where this was going but he wanted to give Wooseok the satisfaction of spitting it out—even if his heart was screaming yes already. "and normally, I'll say what I think but I've been hiding this for awhile,” Wooseok added,

Yein's patience was running thin but he tried to act like he was clueless of what Wooseok was planning to say. He wasn’t planning to cut the older off just yet, even if he wanted to kiss him right there and then. God was Wooseok obvious, Yein tried to conceal his smile.

Though he did notice that a few students had started to gather around them, plain out of Wooseok's sight but they were listening nonetheless. 

_ Good _ , let them see Wooseok confess. He was possessive and he'd be lying to say that it didn't please some fucked up part in him.

Yein cocked his head to the side, urging Wooseok to go on. He didn't fail to notice the soft pink that started to creep along Wooseok’s cheeks.

"I've liked you for a while Yein, years maybe? I'm not sure but I'm sure now that I like you, a lot." 

a small moment of silence settled in between them. Wooseok was going to say something, Yein could tell as he tried to keep a neutral face to listen to the older's next words. 

"And I know from the way you’re practically beaming at me-” the older teased, a smirk growing on his red lips. 

“Wooseok, shut the fuck up,” he nudged the other harshly though his tone was lighthearted, Wooseok’s torso falling against the soft ground as he heaved a breathy laugh. Guess Yein wasn’t good at concealing his smile after all from the way his cheeks were aching. Damn, he must’ve been smiling a lot.

Wooseok snickers at him, “is that a yes?” the red head proceeds to pull Yein to rest his head on his chest again.

“You didn’t even ask me.” Yein responds, his heart feeling full as he felt Wooseok’s chest move in rhythm with his laughs—he liked hearing Wooseok laugh.

“Well Seon Yein, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Wooseok locks his finger with a loose strand of Yein’s brown hair, playing with the soft locks.

Yein turned his neck to meet Wooseok's eyes before placing a soft kiss on his jaw, "yes, forever and on" 

at that moment he didn't know why he had added the last part, it just felt natural to him. 

And nothing else had mattered when Wooseok’s hand was draped over his waist and they laughed with each other under the warm sun. Everything just felt  _ perfect.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yein didn’t  _ understand _ why Wooseok even stuck with him all these years.

Seon Yein, a college student who made do with working part time as a barista.

Kim Wooseok, famous actor with thousands of fans who would die for him.

Their relationship was a mistake at best, a tragedy at worst and the fact that Wooseok  _ loved  _ him didn’t make it easier. Yein didn’t want this, he didn’t want to live afraid of every nearby camera, hiding in fear of everyone that brushed past him. Even if Wooseok was the one who was under that god forsaken company, it was so as if Yein was too. His actions were also closely monitored by Wooseok’s manager.

If he slipped, Wooseok would fall too—and the company couldn’t risk losing their current star.

But contrary to popular beliefs, hiding wasn’t the worst of the situation. It was how Yein was expected to  _ fight  _ for Wooseok like in the 19th century gold rush. Even if they were insanely careful about keeping their relationship out of the public’s eye, people still found out; obsessive stalkers who thought they  _ owned  _ Wooseok. 

When those death threats started to show up in his direct messages, Yein knew he should've told Wooseok or the company—but he didn’t. He thought he was strong enough to ignore them, until those text messages became physical, small untraceable letters that somehow found their way to his new apartment filled with words he’d rather not say and objects he’d rather not recall.

Yein let them say or do whatever they want because even if they were crazy and thought they were really doing something to affect him and Wooseok's relationship—they knew Wooseok never stopped visiting him despite all their efforts to drive Yein away. It was an ego boost at first, knowing that no matter what, Wooseok would always put him first. If he told Wooseok to quit his job, the older would do so without a single question. He could tear their pathetic dreams apart with just a flick of a wrist. 

Though as the years passed, it became tiring. He was starting to question that if those fleeting moments at the crack of dawn with Wooseok was worth all the struggles. Was Wooseok worth the sleepless nights he spent laying in his bed— _ scared _ that someone would break in? Was he worth being distant from his friends and family in fear that they would find out and tell someone? Was he worth all the death threats Yein received on a daily basis?

Finally, he had cracked and told the company—avoiding to tell Wooseok since he didn’t want the older to worry—but they had mostly ignored his cries for help, the most they had done was alerting the apartment complex to be aware of any security breaches. It didn't help calm Yein's nerves by even the slightest. 

But still, he didn't tell Wooseok. 

He was already holding Wooseok back enough, he didn't want to cause more problems. 

He loved Wooseok, that part was true but he hated every factor that came with dating Wooseok. Even before the older became famous—dating way back to high school—Yein would receive message after message from Wooseok's admirers; warning him that if he slipped in the slightest—they’d end him for hurting the older or how they'd treat Wooseok better than Yein did. 

Yein never understood how it was  _ his  _ fault that Wooseok loved him but he guessed it was. 

It was always like walking on a tightrope—always having to be aware that there was always someone planning to steal Wooseok away—he didn't want this life, not in the slightest. He wanted a normal life, without the hiding and the anxiety; even if that meant living without Wooseok. 

He struck gold with Wooseok but he couldn't deal with fending off all the thieves; so he’ll let them have what they want.

Even if it hurt him to let Wooseok go, he had to do it; for himself, for his own sanity. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been difficult to find a time between Wooseok’s packed schedule, but the younger decided that telling him in person would be better than over text or a phone call. He didn’t want to break Wooseok more than what he already had in mind.

Though Wooseok’s excited smile had distracted Yein from his intentions, he quickly veered back his thoughts to what he came here to do.

Yein gripped the older's thin hands tight, scared of the words that were planning to leave his mouth. Wooseok was smiling so damn bright because he was just happy to meet Yein, and it would pain him to wipe that rare smile off the older’s face—but he couldn’t just back out now. He had made up his mind; and he’d stick with his decisions. Emotions be damned.

“We need to talk.” Yein starts slowly, the words feeling bitter against his tongue.

Wooseok didn’t seem to catch on as to where the conversation was going, he knew Yein was serious but he still seemed somewhat relaxed—he didn’t know what Yein was insinuating at. “What about?” He asked shortly, cat-like eyes focusing in on the younger.

Yein chewed his bottom lip, anxiety eating him up whole as his legs started shaking. He felt like crying, breaking down,  _ anything  _ that wasn't breaking up with Wooseok right now, but he couldn't do that to himself. 

"Seok," he called again, delaying his words as it pained him to even think about them. 

Wooseok stared at him, his doe eyes full of worry. It made Yein feel so damn guilty. 

"What's wrong, Yein? tell me," the older asks. Wooseok tried to pull him into a hug but Yein pushed him away. 

If Wooseok was shocked by his actions, he didn't show it. 

Yein took a deep breath for answering with a shaky voice, "Us," 

One single word was all Yein managed to mutter out, he felt like if he said anymore his knees would give out right there and then. His heart was clenching in his chest and he couldn't help the tears that started to run down his cheeks. 

He didn't dare look at Wooseok, not when he had hurt the older when he had done nothing wrong. 

"W-what do you mean Yein?" Wooseok asks, his voice shaking along with the hands that held tightly with Yein's. Pain steered through Yein's whole body as he saw how Wooseok scrambled to pull him closer, only for him to pull away. 

"I can't do this Seok, I'm so tired. hiding and running and being  _ afraid.  _ I just want a normal life." He said, staring up at Wooseok's now glassy eyes. He wanted to wipe those tears off his pretty face so badly but he decided against it. 

"Yein, we can fix this together please—" Wooseok practically  _ begs _ . Yein tried his best not to give in, there was no way they'd be able to fix this without hurting one another in the progress. Even if he knew Wooseok was willing to give everything for him. 

"No, I'm not letting myself waste my life hiding for you and I'm not letting  _ you  _ risk your whole career for me. It's better for the both of us, Seok." He felt hot tears running down his cheeks but he ignored it, he could cry alone later—give in to all the pain he was feeling but he had to end this in one swift cut. It would hurt less this way. 

Wooseok stared at him, breathing heavy, his chest clearly moving up and down. He was quiet but Yein remembered how eighteen year old him could see the universe in Wooseok’s eyes, now all those stars have faded away—its light lost to the dark galaxy. 

"You were my everything Wooseok, but I have to love myself too. I know you understand that," Yein said, amazed at how his voice wasn't shaking. 

On the other hand, Wooseok looked absolutely broken. He was sad, distraught, angry but mostly, he was hurt. Yein made him hurt. 

"I never planned for it to be like this," Wooseok said shortly, his expression full of guilt, he was biting his lip so hard it was starting to bruise. 

Yein wanted to kiss it away. "it's not your fault." He said. His hands scrambled to pull away from Wooseok's thin ones but the other had him locked in a death grip. 

"you know I'll do everything to fix this right?" 

Yein notices the tear drop that slowly runs down the older's cheek. He swore he saw his own desperate reflection there for a fleet second. 

"I don't want you to do everything for me seok, I want-" 

Wooseok seemed to brace himself for Yein's words, like he was preparing to be hit with a baseball bat. 

"I want to end this," Yein finally said the words he had been planning to. 

Even if they knew this was coming, it didn't hurt any less—the pain cutting through both of their hearts like a sharpened knife. 

Everything they had would be thrown away for the better. Their fairytale-like love story would just become a memory of the past. First kisses and first times forgotten into the wind. 

Wooseok would continue his career, now safe from rumors bubbling underneath the surface; and Yein would live his life the way he always longed to, without worry. 

"I can't fight for you to stay can I?" Wooseok laughs bitterly. The action peculiar to his tear stained cheeks and blotched red complexion. 

Yein couldn’t help but to laugh back at Wooseok's question, it was bittersweet. 

His whole body ached but his heart was content. When push came to shove, at least it wasn't a messy break up. 

"No," He answered shortly with a laugh, though noticing how Wooseok  _ still  _ refused to let go of his hand. 

"Are you angry?" Yein asked. 

The older tilted his head up as if restricting more tears to fall down. The sad smile enhanced Wooseok’s gritted teeth. 

It reminded Yein of a scene Wooseok once acted in. 

"Yeah, I can't deny that. I could never lie to you anyways." Wooseok replied, wetting his dried lips. 

Yein raised a hand to cup Wooseok’s cheek out of instinct but pulled away before he could actually touch the older. "I'm sorry," He mumbles softly. 

"it's not your fault," Wooseok said with a comforting smile. Though his eyes were harsh red and his hands shaking, Yein could tell it was genuine. 

Wooseok understood him and that was all he could ask for in this situation. 

Yein gives him one last smile, "I guess I'll see you around," 

It was like his whole body had gone numb after all the crying that at this point, he felt hollow. A relief kind of hollow, like for the first time in years, he was free. 

"I'm sorry this didn't work out the way we planned it to," Wooseok said. 

and Yein didn't have the heart to tell him that whether the line they decided to go down, this would still end in flames and ashes. 

Even if they loved each other, Yein didn't see the light like he did when they first kissed, he didn't see a future where they both would be happy in each other's arm. 

It was a pity to let everything they built together go, but it was for the better. 

and Yein really thought that this was the best for the both of them.

Eventually, they'd forget each other and move on, and this moment wouldn't hurt as much as it did now. 


End file.
